prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC14
is the 14th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 355th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After seeing the girls continue their search for Cure Muse, Siren pretends to be her to rid of Pretty Cure. '' Summary After proving that she was not Cure Muse, Siren returned to Trio the Minor as leader. Full of confidence, Siren reported to Mephisto that she has a plan to defeat Pretty Cure this time. At the same time, Hibiki and Kanade cheered Hummy up with cupcakes, seeing that she was depressed about being unable to regain her friendship with Siren. When this seems to work, Hummy takes off to look for more musical notes. Hibiki and Kanade were left to discuss who Cure Muse really was, deducing that she loves music, wears pants, is very smart, and cool. Pondering this, Kanade soon gets an idea about Muse's true identity. The next day, Kanade reveals who she was considering when the girls find their senior Ouji, practising on the piano in school. However, much to Kanade's disappointment, Ouji replied that he did not know the name of Muse. Hibiki takes desparate measures during class, yelling out the name "''Muse!" and getting no real response. In addition, Hibiki led Kanade to the announcement room, making a schoolwide broadcast for Muse to reply. When class ends they wait for Muse, but Seika appears. She denies being Cure Muse, then told them that the Muse they search for will surely reveal herself in due time. Suddenly, Cure Muse appears before Hummy, who was searching for musical notes by the seashore. Following the Fairy Tones' calls, Hibiki and Kanade rushed to the scene as well. For the first time, Cure Muse spoke to the girls, saying that she wished to become their comrade. In order to complete the Legendary Score, Muse needs Hibiki and Kanade's Cure Modules, and the girls passed the Modules to Muse willingly. However, Muse threw the Modules into the sea, and captured the girls, causing them to realize that Hummy has already been captured. The girls express their shock- only for another Cure Muse to suddenly appear. The Muse who was talking to them this whole time was actually Siren. She creates a seaweed Negatone to fight Cure Muse. Hibiki and Kanade, after getting back their Cure Modules, transformed and joined in to help Muse. Muse helped to deflect the seaweed Negatone's projectiles, and the Negatone was then defeated by the Belltiers' Bell Mode attacks. Cure Muse was about to leave without saying anything, when Melody and Rhythm asked her to become their comrade. Cure Muse replied that when the right time comes, she will take off her mask and join them. Hibiki and Kanade believe that day will come soon, and though they still do not know Muse's identity, they trust that she was truly their comrade. Major Events *Siren is reinstated as leader of the Minor Land group. Trivia *Siren's ability to create a musical staff as a binding rope is shown for the first time. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Higashiyama Seika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes